


Baze Malbus Is Oblivious

by Angelcosmo



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Gentle Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Pre-Canon, Sparring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 11:05:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16891392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelcosmo/pseuds/Angelcosmo
Summary: When Baze and Chirrut return from a sparring session, things get a little out of hand.





	Baze Malbus Is Oblivious

**Author's Note:**

> Something i wrote back in 2016 i think? It’s old. Still good, tho.

Baze Malbus was a terrible melee fighter. At least, compared to Chirrut Îmwe. His sparring partner was half his size and could still beat him into the ground. On top of that, Chirrut was blind. Baze had never beaten him in a fight, even when they were kids. Today, that still hasn't changed.

 

Baze heaved, trying to get back the breath Chirrut just beat out of him. In five minutes, Baze had went from being in the sparring position to on the ground on his back, his wooden staff all the way on the other side of the arena. He hit his hand on the ground, signaling he's done.

 

"I beat you yet again, Baze! Are you sure you really try?" Chirrut taunted, grinning down at his friend. Baze grumbled, pulling himself up on his feet. He picked up his staff and started walking back into the temple, Chirrut on his heels. He went back to his room, tossing the staff onto the ground and sitting on his bed. "Aw, Baze, are you upset?" Chirrut sat next to him, giggling quietly to himself.

 

"No," Baze mumbled, looking away from Chirrut. Even when Chirrut was teasing him he looked cute. It should be illegal, Baze thought to himself.

 

"Do you have something on your mind? You seem distracted, my friend." Chirrut's tone went from mocking to concern, staring blankly at Baze's face. Baze thought it was rather creepy how Chirrut always seemed to know where his face was.

 

"It's nothing," Baze lied. All day, his only thoughts were about Chirrut. It's unfair, he thought, why do I feel these things?

 

"Baze, tell me," Chirrut pushed. "You are my friend and I care about you."

 

"Can I kiss you?" Baze blurted out, turning back and staring hard at Chirrut's face. A blushed creeped up his neck and on his cheeks. Chirrut went silent, leaning away from Baze. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have even said anything," Baze stuttered out, shame washing over him. He shouldn't have said anything, he shouldn't of done anything, he-

 

"You fool," Chirrut murmured, feeling for Baze's face and pulling him forwards into a kiss. It was slow and and good and Baze felt as if his soul was aflame. When the broke apart, Baze's mouth went dry, unable to say a word. "We've known each other for seven years and you wait until now to kiss me? You should've done it sooner," Chirrut smiled softly, twirling Baze's short hair between his fingers.

 

"Sorry," Baze croaked, holding Chirrut's face in his hands. "I was afraid you didn't like me," he admitted.

 

"Sometimes I feel as if you are the blind one. I've been flirting with you forever," Chirrut scolded, pushing Baze's head back. Baze chuckled, brushing his hair through his hands. He leaned back into Chirrut, embracing him. "Baze Malbus, you are such a dunce...but I love you," Chirrut held Baze back, placing small kisses on his shoulder and neck.

 

Fifteen minutes ago Baze Malbus was on the ground, sweating heavily and gasping for air. Now he was in Chirrut Îmwe's arms, and he wouldn't have had it any other way.


End file.
